Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving device for a work vehicle, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A work vehicle, such as a hydraulic excavator, is provided with a lower traveling unit that has a crawler belt, and an upper structure that has a work implement, etc. The work implement in the case of a hydraulic excavator, for example, consists of a boom, an arm, a bucket, etc.
Swing machinery equipped with a swing motor is provided as a revolving device to the upper structure to make the upper structure revolve with respect to the lower traveling unit. Meanwhile, a swing circle is provided to the lower traveling unit. The swing machinery is provided with a speed reduction unit for reducing the rotational drive force from the swing motor, a brake unit, an output pinion, and so forth, and the output pinion meshes with teeth provided on the inside or outside of the swing circle. The rotational drive force of the swing motor is transmitted to the output pinion, and the swing machinery rotationally moves on the inside or outside of the swing circle, thereby causing the upper structure to revolve with respect to the lower traveling unit.
When swing machinery thus configured is used in a large hydraulic excavator or the like, first and second pinion shafts are provided above and below the output pinion, and first and second bearing components are provided to the first and second pinion shafts, respectively (see Japanese Patent No. 5,386,627, for example).
The second bearing component disposed on the lower side of the output pinion is covered by a case from below, and this case is filled with grease for lubricating the bearing. Meanwhile, the case does not cover the part above the second bearing component, so a seal member is provided to the upper side of the second bearing component to prevent the scattering of grease from above to the outside, and to prevent dirt, water, or the like from coming in from above.